


we're up all night to get lucky

by corsica



Category: JoJo no Kimyouna Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: M/M, PWP, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-01
Updated: 2014-02-19
Packaged: 2018-01-10 18:32:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1163086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/corsica/pseuds/corsica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of pure PWP fics. Jotaro/Kakyoin flavored.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> all i've been doing lately is writing porn so here's a huge collection of it. i like jotaro/kakyoin a lot. lord help me. 
> 
> powerbottom kakyoin gives me strength. goodbye world i am gone.

_17._

“Ow god there’s sand _everywhere.”_ Kakyoin squirmed below Jotaro, the coarse ground rubbing against him uncomfortably, “Why did you have to start this right here? There is a mat like two centimeters away.” Kakyoin mustered his strength, partly using Hierophant, and rolled both of them over onto the mat, straddling Jotaro and pinning him under him.

“…How did you even _do_ that.”

“I’m stronger than I look.” He leaned down and crushed their lips together, his hands and body rubbing against Jotaro shamelessly. Jotaro grabbed his hips before moving his hands up and to his back, wiping the sand off from his clothes and hair.

His hands went under Jotaro’s shirt, rubbing against his tan, heated skin. Jotaro had made quick work of the sand on his back, his hands going to unbutton his shirt. Kakyoin bit his lip to muffle his moans as Jotaro pinched his nipples, tugging gently. Kakyoin’s hands moved down to Jotaro’s pants, unzipping his jeans and taking out his cock. Jotaro quickly moved his hands down to Kakyoin’s jeans and did the same.

“Do you want to g— _ahh_ —go further?” Kakyoin tugged Jotaro’s cock quicker, trying to keep up with the pace Jotaro had on his.

“Your bag is— _ngh_ —over by the campsite.” He gritted his teeth, “I don’t want to hurt you. I’m f— _fuck_ —fine doing this.”

Jotaro briefly removed his hand from Kakyoin and swatted Kakyoin’s away as well before changing their positions once more until they were cramped together on the mat side-by-side. Kakyoin curled into him as Jotaro wrapped his hand around both of their cocks and jerked them together. Kakyoin trailed one of his hands to Jotaro’s and placed it on top, tugging with him. He pressed sloppy open-mouthed kisses to Jotaro’s neck, teeth sinking in near his collarbone.

Jotaro’s hand moved to grab the side of his face and he mashed their lips together, tongues pushing against each other to try and overcome the other. He bit Kakyoin’s bottom lip, bucking into his own hand as he continued to move his hand in fast, smooth jerks. Kakyoin’s face was buried in Jotaro’s shoulder as he tried to muffle his moans, his free hand come up to dig into Jotaro’s shirt. Jotaro gritted his teeth and buried his face in Kakyoin’s hair, trying to keep his grunts to a minimum volume.

Kakyoin croaked out a “more”, to which Jotaro eagerly replied. His free hand moved down to his ass, his hand going under Kakyoin’s coat, pants, and boxers, squeezing the soft skin. He pressed against Jotaro more, his nails scratching at his shirt. His teeth sank in to Jotaro’s neck, grinding his body against Jotaro’s as their hands worked quicker.

His hand moved up from Jotaro’s shirt to the side of his face, pulling his head down and crushing his lips against Jotaro’s. Kakyoin sucked on his bottom lip and Jotaro grunted, his tugging becoming uneven and staccato as he came. Kakyoin bit into his lip and bucked up, coming in Jotaro’s hand.

They went lax against each other, heaving breath mixing together. Kakyoin tiredly reached into his back pocket and pulled out a hankie, handing it to Jotaro, who gratefully took it and wiped off his hand. He let it drop to a small space beside him, and he moved his hand up out of Kakyoin’s pants, resting it in the back of his hair. His chest heaved against Jotaro’s, and he rested his forehead near Jotaro’s collarbone, still out of breath and exhausted. Jotaro pressed gentle kisses to the top of his head in-between gasps for air.

Jotaro untangled himself from Kakyoin and worked on making himself back to half-presentable. He heard Kakyoin shuffling around, his back towards Jotaro as he buttoned up his shirt and coat, zipping up his pants as well. He wobbled as he stood up, extending a hand to Kakyoin, who graciously took it. He stood quietly, resting his head on Jotaro’s chest, not making any attempt to move or let go of his hand.

“We should get back to the campsite.” He said, voice low against Kakyoin’s hair.

“Stay with me just a bit longer. It’s been a while since I’ve gotten you alone.”

Jotaro sighed, but said nothing, simply burying his hand in his hair and pulling him closer.

_19._

“For fuck’s sake…” Jotaro had tried pushing Kakyoin away when he had come up behind him, but that had only made him more persistent. He had used Hierophant to remove his hands from his homework, wrapping his stand around Jotaro’s body to keep him in place.

“Your homework isn’t due for another two days.” He said, pulling back his desk chair and standing in front of him, tipping his head up, “It’s time for you to take a break.”

He pressed his lips against Jotaro’s, a low noise of pleasure making its way out of his throat. Jotaro struggled against Hierophant Green, trying to get his arms out without damaging the stand. He grunted, eyes snapping open when he felt Kakyoin’s hand rub his clothed crotch. His face began to heat up as his hand firmly rubbed against his hardening cock.

Jotaro let out a strangled groan as Kakyoin sucked on his neck, growling slightly, “ _Fine._ Let me go, though.”

Hierophant was released, and Kakyoin was positively beaming, sitting down in Jotaro’s lap. He moaned low in his throat, grinding against him shamelessly as he wrapped his arms around Jotaro’s neck. He sucked in a harsh breath as Jotaro bit his neck, letting out a low moan as he ran his tongue up the pale expanse. He was lifted up and laid down on the desk, papers being shoved off and crumpled to the side. Jotaro fiddled with the hem of his shirt before pulling it up and off of him, pressing his hands to Kakyoin’s bare chest, moving his hand down to hesitantly trace around the large scar on his stomach.

Kakyoin’s hand moved to fist itself in the back of Jotaro’s hair, bringing his head down and mashing their lips together. He let out a quiet moan as Jotaro unzipped his pants and pulled out his cock, his hand slowly running up the shaft, his thumb circling the head. He pressed his lips against Kakyoin’s once more, capturing his moans and running their tongues together.

“God, how much coffee have you had to drink?” He remarked snidely, before hissing as Jotaro bit down on his neck harder than usual.

“Midterms are in two weeks. I actually have tests to take, unlike _some_ people.” He felt Kakyoin grin as he kissed him, tugging harder on his cock. He groaned, pulling on Jotaro’s hair as he stopped his ministrations to concentrate on rubbing the head, his breathing becoming intense and labored.

“I moved the…the stuff to the bottom drawer on my desk. In-between the binders.” He kissed Jotaro gently, “Grab it.”

He nodded, removing himself mostly from Kakyoin, briefly stopping to kiss him once more. Kakyoin shimmied out of his jeans and boxers, kicking them off to lay in a heap in their room. Jotaro moved through their tiny dorm, nearly tripping over the stiletto boots that had been carelessly left on the floor. He looked at the boots, then back at Kakyoin.

“You forgot to put these up after last night.”

“Oh my god now is _not the time.”_

He could feel the impatience coming off of Kakyoin, and he threw everything out of the way before reaching for a condom and lube. He turned to make his way back to Kakyoin, but was stopped in his tracks, taken back by how spread out, flushed, and naked he was. Kakyoin didn’t seem to notice him staring, and Jotaro was then painfully aware of how aroused he was.

_Holy shit._

He swore as he tripped over the boots again, before spreading Kakyoin’s legs apart and settling between them, crushing his lips against the redhead’s in a possessive heat. He unzipped his jeans and stroked his cock lightly, uncapping the bottle and spreading a fair amount on his fingers.

“Be as brief as you possibly can.” Kakyoin said huskily, and Jotaro shuddered, curling his body so he could reach his slick fingers down to ease them into Kakyoin.

Jotaro raised an eyebrow, “Did you…do this…earlier…” He was uncharacteristically baffled, moving his fingers in and out quickly. Kakyoin nodded tersely, his arms wrapped tightly around Jotaro’s neck.

“Maybe.” He let out a pleased sigh when Jotaro kissed him, a pleasant shiver running through his body as Jotaro curled his fingers just right to make him see white. He sucked on Jotaro’s bottom lip, his hands going to tug at his short, thick hair.

His fingers were removed as quickly as they had been put in, and the sound of wrapping being torn echoed loudly in the small room. A few grunts, then a sigh from Jotaro, before the package was disposed of. He heard Jotaro reach for the bottle again, squeezing out more of the liquid into his palm, gritting his teeth as he prepare himself. He pressed his lips to Kakyoin’s forehead as the quiet, slicking sounds filled the room. Kakyoin kissed him impatiently, his fingernails digging in Jotaro’s shirt.

After what felt like ages, he wiped his hand on his pants and Kakyoin wrapped his legs around his waist insistently. He grasped himself, slowly sheathing himself inside Kakyoin, letting out a low moan. The redhead threw his head back against the desk, and Jotaro leaned down, sinking his teeth into his pale skin.

Kakyoin pushed back, intent clear, and Jotaro began moving immediately. He wrapped an arm under his back, lifting him up off the desk slightly, their chests touching. His teeth sank in to Kakyoin’s shoulder before he made a chain of possessive bite marks up to his neck. Kakyoin let out a staggered moan, pushing back against Jotaro’s quick, deep thrusts.

A quick adjustment in his position and a roll of his hips and Kakyoin was crying out his name. Jotaro never got tired of hearing his name come out of Kakyoin in a high-pitched, strangled moan.

The desk hit the wall with increasing intensity as they continued, and Kakyoin wrapped his legs tighter and pushed back rougher, opening his eyes and staring Jotaro down. He took it as a challenge, picking up his pace and smirking as he heard Kakyoin try and fail to bite back his noises. Kakyoin brought their lips together, using Jotaro as a way to quiet himself.

Jotaro pulled back and bit his ear, licking around the shell, “Don’t even try to be quiet.” He thrusted in roughly, gripping his hips hard enough to leave marks, and Kakyoin groaned loud enough to fill the room, placing his forehead on Jotaro’s shoulder, face flushing out of embarrassment.

He fisted Kakyoin’s cock and jacked in time with his thrusts, their lips meeting and crashing against each other. Kakyoin pushed Jotaro’s tongue back fervently, trying to make up for being embarrassed. Jotaro rolled his hips and Kakyoin let out a cry, allowing him to take dominance over the kiss.

His thumb ran over the head of Kakyoin’s cock, and the redhead came without precedence, briefly stunning Jotaro. He let Kakyoin lay lax against the desk as he continued to pound into him, the desk banging against the wall with every thrust. He gritted his teeth and jerked, riding out his orgasm inside Kakyoin.

He grimaced and took off the condom, tying it off and discarding it. Kakyoin was half falling off the desk, and Jotaro sighed, scooping him up and beginning to place him on the bed until he grasped tightly at his shirt.

“Mmh…stay with me.” He pulled him down slightly, pressing a kiss to his jaw.

“I can’t just keep standin—okay, I could, but I’d rather not.”

“Sit on the bed, smartass.” He relaxed more in Jotaro’s grip, “Just stay like this for a while.”

He sighed, and twisted his fingers in the back of Kakyoin’s hair, pressing a small kiss to his forehead before gently pressing their lips together.

_28._

“We—we shouldn’t.” Kakyoin furrowed his eyebrows and fisted his hand in Jotaro’s shirt as he pressed him up against the rock further. He hissed and grinded upwards as Jotaro’s hand worked its way up his turtleneck, his coat having already been unbuttoned. He threw a hand over his mouth as he felt a tug on one of his nipples.

“It’s night. Nobody’s around. We’ll be fine.” He pressed kisses along Kakyoin’s jaw, letting out a pleased moan when their lips met, “I’ll stop time if I have to.”

Kakyoin pushed him back, “That’s not what bothers me most. You want to do this against Angelo?” He let out a low whine as Jotaro nipped at his neck, his face turning red at the mortifying sound.

“It’s a rock. And,” He kissed Kakyoin, “even if he can realize what’s happening, I don’t give a shit.” He drove his knee into Kakyoin’s crotch, making the redhead bite down on his lip as they kissed, drawing blood, “I am going to fuck you right here.”

Electricity went up Kakyoin’s spine, and he grinded into Jotaro, “I’m sold.”

Jotaro made quick work of the buttons on his jeans, lifting up one of Kakyoin’s legs. Kakyoin took the hint and wrapped his legs around Jotaro’s waist, his arms slinking around his neck. One of his hands supported his weight on his thigh, his other hand pushing up Kakyoin’s turtleneck to pinch and tug at his nipple.

Kakyoin brought their lips together, winding his tongue around Jotaro’s and making low, pleased noises in his throat. Jotaro trailed his fingers down, rubbing his clothed crotch, enjoying the low moans he got out of Kakyoin. He twisted his tongue with Kakyoin’s as he unzipped his pants, wrapping his hand around his cock and jerking, his pants getting uncomfortably tight as Kakyoin continued to make small grunts and moans surrounding Jotaro’s name.

He pressed a small kiss to Kakyoin’s lips as he removed his hand and unzipped his own pants, letting out a breath of relief. Kakyoin’s hand dropped from his shoulder to wrap his hand around Jotaro’s length, slim fingers tightening their grip and jacking. Jotaro growled and sunk his teeth into Kakyoin’s shoulder, grinding up into the jerks. With as much effort as humanly possible, he removed Kakyoin’s hand, bringing the back of his knuckles up to his lips and kissing.

He reached into his jacket pocket, finding a small vial of lube but cursing as he patted the other pockets, unable to conjure a condom, “I thought I…” He cursed, “Do you want to just—.” He was cut off by Kakyoin grabbing the front of his shirt and kissing him, soft moans coming out as he pushed his tongue against Jotaro’s.

“I don’t care. Carry me back if you have to. You said you were going to fuck me, so _fuck me.”_

Jotaro was momentarily shocked, before smirking and fisting his hand in the back of Kakyoin’s hair, mashing their lips together. He tilted the redhead’s head slightly, rubbing against him, relishing the uncharacteristic noises that were coming from him. He shoved the vial into Kakyoin’s hands, letting him open it and spread a fair amount on Jotaro’s fingers.

He shoved the small bottle into his jacket pocket once done and carefully wriggled his pants down to his mid-thighs. He slowly circled Kakyoin before his fingers made their way fully inside. Kakyoin let out a broken sigh, pushing back on the fingers and placing his hand on the side of Jotaro’s face, bringing their mouths together.

He bit down on Jotaro’s lip and bucked up as Jotaro curled and twisted his fingers roughly, his fingers grasping tightly at his hair. Jotaro fervidly shoved his fingers back in, watching Kakyoin writhe against the rock. He kissed down below his jaw, biting and sucking and leaving a mark where his collar couldn’t hide it. His lips moved down and across, leaving several other marks that would raise eyebrows tomorrow.

Kakyoin pulled at Jotaro’s hair impatiently, and Jotaro removed his fingers. He sifted around in Kakyoin’s pocket for the bottle, pulling it out and shoving it in Kakyoin’s hands once more. He fumbled with uncapping it, putting a fair amount on his hands before spreading it on Jotaro’s erect cock. Their lips met again, Jotaro tilting his head to press in deeper.

“Are you okay?” He asked, moving his hands to lift him up higher.

“A bit bumpy, but we’ve done worse.” He pressed his lips to Jotaro’s forehead, “Go ahead.”

Jotaro nodded, one of his hands braced under Kakyoin’s thigh, holding him up as he slowly made his way inside. Kakyoin wrapped his arms tightly around his neck, a brief moan escaping his lips. Jotaro kissed his temple, waiting for the signal to start moving.

“I think this makes up for you making me not be able to walk last week.” He nipped at his jaw, “I wonder what would happen if Josuke saw you like this.”

Kakyoin made an inhuman noise of anguish, “I’d be too wrapped up in you to notice. Now move.”

Jotaro happily complied, one of his arms wrapping around Kakyoin’s back, the other bracing his thigh. Kakyoin’s hands were tightly grasping Jotaro’s coat, his head resting on his shoulder as he pushed back against each hasty thrust. He collected his thoughts enough to press his lips to Jotaro’s neck, biting just under his jaw and making sure there was a large red mark there before moving down to make more.

Jotaro rolled his hips and grunted when Kakyoin bit down too hard, his fingers clutching tightly at his coat. He arched up, gasping and biting his lip, burying his face in Jotaro’s neck. Another roll of his hips and Kakyoin was squirming against him, Jotaro’s name being choked out. Jotaro crushed their lips together, tongue tasting and moving against Kakyoin’s.

Kakyoin’s hand moved down and wrapped around his cock, tugging hard. He could feel the tension in his stomach coming to a head, knowing he wouldn’t last much longer. He kept pressing his lips against Jotaro’s to muffle himself, only to let out a cry or a loud moan when Jotaro rolled his hips again. His teeth scraped against Kakyoin’s ear, biting just above his cherry earrings. His tongue flicked out against the outer shell.

“You feel so good, Noriaki.”

Kakyoin gasped and thrusted up, his orgasm coming much quicker than he anticipated. He closed his eyes, spilling in his hand and stomach. A flurry of kisses were pressed up his neck to his jaw before he slumped forward, wrapping his arms tightly around Jotaro’s neck, pushing back against him against a particularly hard thrust. He heard Jotaro swear, his name mixed within he curses, and his nose wrinkled as Jotaro came inside of him.

They stayed in the position briefly before Jotaro let one of his legs drop. Kakyoin, his mind fuzzy, summoned Hierophant, using his stand to pull up his pants. He fell back against the rock, barely able to keep himself upright. Jotaro inhaled sharply before swearing low, fixing himself up to be presentable. He took out a small tissue from his back pocket and wiped off Kakyoin’s hand and stomach, crumpling it up and using Star Platinum to dispose of it in a nearby trashcan.

His arm wrapped around Kakyoin’s back, bringing their chests together. His other hand went up to Kakyoin’s hair, smoothing it out and stroking the red locks. He pressed a small kiss to his temple, and listened as his breathing started to even out.

“We should get back to the hotel.” Jotaro said, using Star Platinum to aid in picking Kakyoin up, holding him close to his chest.

Kakyoin pulled on his collar and brought their lips together swiftly and briefly, “Stay with me just a little longer. We can go back in a little bit.”

“I don’t want you to get cold.” He mumbled, watching as Kakyoin smoothed down his turtleneck and buttoned up his coat.

“I’ll be fine.” He closed his eyes and smiled, “Just a few more minutes.”

Jotaro nodded and kept him close, swearing on his life that he could hear muffled screaming coming from the rock.

_35._

“This is not how I was expecting this to go after you brought me dinner.”

Jotaro struggled against Hierophant’s hold on his body, backed up against his research table. The tendrils were slid all around his body, keeping his hands firmly behind his back, sliding up and wrapping around his chest, going down his pants and shying away from where he wanted them to touch the most. He eyed his jacket and hat, both having been taken off of him while Kakyoin had distracted him with his tongue in his mouth.

“I thought you deserved a reward for working so hard.” He said teasingly, moving towards Jotaro and moving his cool hands up his shirt. He was already naked, having tied Jotaro down and stripped, eagerly watching him get more flushed and aroused with each piece of clothing he took off.

Jotaro hissed, his fingers tweaking one of his nipples. He was being pushed back onto the table, papers flying off and fragile equipment being pushed to the side. Lips were on his collarbone, and his tongue dragged across them, moving to bite the middle of his neck.

“Don’t break any of my equipment.” He hissed, and Kakyoin rolled his eyes.

“I’m not _that_ careless.” He used Hierophant to lay Jotaro flat on the table, making quick work of his snakeskin pants, pulling them down to his mid-thighs. He hummed happily, using Hierophant to wrap around his legs and pull them apart wider.

Jotaro grunted as he felt Kakyoin’s slim hand wrap around his cock, giving a few gentle tugs. Jotaro struggled against his stand, trying to wriggle his way out without breaking the bonds; it only made Hierophant tighten its grip. He tried to clear his mind enough to summon Star Platinum, but Hierophant was sliding down his pants, dangerously close to going inside of him.

“You fucking tease.” Jotaro hissed, a strangled groan coming out as Kakyoin wrapped his hand around more firmly.

Kakyoin smiled as he pushed up Jotaro’s shirt, hand still tugging on his cock, his thumb rolling against the head. He pressed his lips to his neck, gently biting the skin before moving down, tongue dragging across his pecs. He removed his hand as he moved down further, stopping to knead one of his nipples between his lips.

He dragged his tongue down, outlining his taut, defined six-pack. He removed Hierophant from around Jotaro’s backside, the tendrils coming to wrap around the base of his cock and around his balls. Kakyoin pushed his hair behind his ear and leaned down, grabbing Jotaro’s large shaft and running his tongue up it. He moaned, tightening the bonds around Jotaro as he unraveled more, his stand going down his own body, wrapping around his own cock and going inside of him.

“This is hardly the first time we’ve done this.” He said, hand substituting for his mouth at the moment, “There’s nobody around since you’re working so late. You’ve been neglecting me _so much_ …” He dragged his tongue up the base of his shaft, moaning as Hierophant wrapped tightly around his own cock and stroked inside of him fasted.

“You’re such a bastard.” Jotaro groaned, then smirked down, “I like it.”

Kakyoin chuckled, pressing a kiss to the head and wrapping his red lips around his cock, slowly taking him in to the base, Hierophant removing itself from Jotaro’s cock. Jotaro threw his head back and thrusted into his mouth. He let out a strangled, pained sound when Hierophant wrapped around his hips, holding him down. He gritted his teeth, trying to keep his noise to a minimum, but let out a low moan when Kakyoin pressed his tongue flat against his cock, bobbing his head up and down.

More of Hierophant’s tendrils went inside Kakyoin, and more wrapped around his cock, pulsating around it. He moaned around Jotaro’s cock, pressing back on the unraveling inside of his body, saliva running out of his mouth and down his chin. He closed his eyes and let out a cry around Jotaro’s cock, causing the larger to swear loudly, groaning Kakyoin’s name. He swore loudly as Hierophant coiled tighter around his balls, squeezing gently.

“Mhm…” Kakyoin lifted his head up, gasping, “I want you right here.” He crawled up Jotaro’s body, pressing their lips together. Jotaro made up for his restricted movement by pushing back against Kakyoin domineeringly, completely possessing him in the kiss. Kakyoin ran his hands up Jotaro’s torso, rubbing against him unabashedly, moaning into the kiss.

He removed Hierophant from inside of himself, but squirmed slightly and let out a pleased sigh as the coils tightened around his cock. He sat on Jotaro’s pelvis and rested his hands on his shoulders, rubbing his skin and looking at him with lust clouding his eyes.

“Are you sur— _ngh.”_ He let out a quiet, stifled moan as Kakyoin lowered himself onto Jotaro’s cock, rolling his hips slightly as he made his way completely down.

“You underestimate me. We’ve been doing this for 18 years.” He rolled his hips again, and Jotaro choked out Kakyoin’s name, “Hierophant is very slick. I thought you would’ve known by now.”

“Noriaki…” He croaked out, biting the inside of his lip to keep quiet. With great effort, he cleared his mind just enough to summon Star Platinum, arms coming out of him and holding Kakyoin’s hips. Kakyoin raised an eyebrow, feeling the stand’s hands dig into his hips. He placed his hands on Jotaro’s chest and slowly brought himself up, Jotaro’s name a sigh on his lips.

He brought his hips up, his pace building quickly. He arched his back and moaned through closed lips, his fingernails raking down Jotaro’s stomach. Jotaro rolled his hips and Kakyoin gasped, looking down on him with an annoyed face.

“I guess I didn’t make the bonds tight enough.” He inhaled sharply when Star Platinum wrapped his hand around his cock, removing Hierophant beforehand. He tugged, and Kakyoin bit his lip to keep quiet. Jotaro furrowed his eyebrows and rolled his hips up, Star Platinum’s hand tugging hard at the same time. Kakyoin cried out, long red scratch marks left on Jotaro’s torso.

Kakyoin moved himself quickly, slamming himself back down with fervent abandon, his mind slipping enough for Jotaro to twist out of the binds. He recalled Star Platinum and pushed himself up, surprising Kakyoin as he pressed his lips against his fiercely, his hands going down to Kakyoin’s hips. He rolled his hips up as his teeth sank into his neck, thrusting upwards every time Kakyoin pushed himself down.

One of his hands moved to his cock, jerking rapidly and evenly in time with his thrusts. His other hand went into the back of his head, grabbing the long red locks tightly and pressing their bodies together. He grunted as Kakyoin dug his fingernails into his biceps, his teeth raking against his neck.

Kakyoin breathed in and moved his lips close to Jotaro’s ears, moaning out Jotaro’s name softly. Jotaro jerked, seeing white as he spilled inside of Kakyoin. His grip around Kakyoin’s cock tightened, and Kakyoin sunk his teeth into Jotaro’s neck as he came, bucking into his hand, splattering both his and Jotaro’s stomachs.

Jotaro fell back on the table with a thunk, bringing Kakyoin down with him. He closed his eyes and breathed in slow and deep, listening to Kakyoin’s pants for air. He rested his hand on his back and rubbed, the smaller man letting out a small, pleased moan.

“Are you going to drag me back home?” Jotaro said, a small smile on his lips. Kakyoin pressed his lips to his shoulder.

“Of course. Just stay with me like this for a little while.” His thin fingers twisted in Jotaro’s shirt before Jotaro brought his hand up and clasped his around Kakyoin’s.

“Do you need me to carry you out?”

Kakyoin hummed, pondering, “I don’t need you to, but I _want_ you to.” He rested more snugly against Jotaro, “I enjoy being in your arms.”

Jotaro reached up to pull his hat down over his face before remembering that Kakyoin had take it off. He flushed in irritation, and cursed the gods that it was the exact moment Kakyoin had decided to look up, a smile growing on his lips as he pressed kisses all over Jotaro’s face.

_40._

“I can’t believe she’s actually in college.” He mumbled against Kakyoin’s hair, his hands moving down to gently squeeze his bare ass, “It’s weird without her here.”

“She’s only a couple hours away.” Kakyoin said, looking up at Jotaro with a gentle smile. He pressed a small kiss against his jaw, his hand moving up to cup the side of his face.

He closed his eyes and grasped at the hand against his face, the gesture greatly appreciated, “I know.”

Kakyoin untangled himself from Jotaro and propped himself up on his side, his cheek settled on his palm. Jotaro cracked open an eye and looked at him, a short, pleased noise reverberating in his throat as Kakyoin gently stroked his hair.

“You haven’t aged a day since college.” He murmured, not protesting when Jotaro grabbed his hand and pressed his lips against his fingers.

“Neither have you.” He pressed a kiss to his palm before closing his hand around Kakyoin’s, “I don’t know what I’d do without you, Noriaki.”

“You’re giving me too much precedence.” He muttered. Jotaro let go of his hand and traced along his collarbone, trailing down and placing his hand flat against his stomach against the large scar.

“I’m not. When this…” He traced around the scar, “I was scared shitless.” He trailed his hand up, his fingers wisping against Kakyoin’s pale skin. He stroked the scar under his eyes, Kakyoin’s hand coming up to lightly grab at his wrist, keeping his hand in place.

“I’m here now.” He stared at Jotaro longingly, and lifted himself up, sheets falling over his nude body as he adjusted his position, settling close in to Jotaro’s bare chest. His hands came up to hold the sides of Jotaro’s face, bringing their foreheads together.

Jotaro leaned down, pressing his lips against Kakyoin’s. The redhead moaned, his arms wrapping around Jotaro’s neck and rolling onto his back, pulling Jotaro on top of him. They gyrated against each other, naked skin rubbing against naked skin. Jotaro’s hands stroked at Kakyoin’s sides, his smooth skin and lanky body feeling just right against his hands.

Jotaro pulled back, pressed slow, gentle kisses all over his face, stopping pointedly at his eyes. He kissed his forehead before placing a final, languid kiss against his lips, Kakyoin’s palms running against his chest as he claimed him. His teeth gently nipped at Kakyoin’s bottom lip, his mouth moving down to softly bite at his jaw and neck.

He pressed their foreheads together once more, his hand going from Kakyoin’s side to grab one of his hands, linking their fingers together, “Stay with me, Noriaki.”

He was briefly stunned, looking into Jotaro’s eyes as they showed unusual intensity. A smile grew on his lips, tilting his head up to press his lips against Jotaro’s. He slowly dragged his tongue across his partner’s. Still discontent, he placed another small kiss to his lips before pulling back, his smile having not faded.

“I’ll always stay with you, Jotaro.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i've written so much porn of these two i should feel ashamed but all i feel is extremely giddy. this one is way shorter than the other but i'm super happy with it.

Jotaro was staring at him. He could tell even with his eyes shut tight.

He could feel Hierophant wrapped around Jotaro, but the hold was too loose, his mind was too hazy for him to control his stand very well. Star Platinum’s grip on his arms hadn’t faltered one bit, holding them tightly behind his back. His other hand stopped kneading one of his nipples and went to spread open his bent knees wider. Star Platinum’s mouth was on his shoulder, leaving bite marks in lieu of Jotaro

Kakyoin managed to crack open his eyes long enough to see Jotaro completely unfettered. His legs were crossed, his hands folded over his mouth as he simply watched and willed Star Platinum to do what he wanted him to do. Hierophant was still wrapped around him loosely, from his stomach up to his chest and around his arms. A small raise of his eyebrow was all it took for Star Platinum to move his hand down and ease two fingers inside of Kakyoin.

Star Platinum let go of Kakyoin’s arms before Jotaro threw a belt over to his stand; he secured it around Kakyoin’s arms and had both of his hands free. He slowly moved his fingers back into Kakyoin, his other hand free to open his legs more. Kakyoin did what he could to hide his face, his eyes shut as he was too embarrassed to look at Jotaro. He curled forward, Star Platinum’s fingers moving slow but pressing in deep. His cock twitched, and he groaned as Star Platinum curled his fingers and pressed inside of him at the right angle, rubbing his fingers against it.

He tried to focus and make Hierophant less loose, trying to make his way down Jotaro’s jeans. Jotaro grabbed the unraveling and held it tight and Kakyoin winced, before arching his back against Star Platinum as his fingers hit against him faster. His fingers clawed at air, desperate to get his hands free. He heard shuffling and a dip in the bed. Jotaro was situated in-between Kakyoin’s very spread legs, his hands on the side of his face.

Kakyoin’s moans were swallowed up when Jotaro crushed their lips together, sloppily moving his tongue against Kakyoin’s. Kakyoin pressed his eyes shut tighter and leaned his forehead against Jotaro’s shoulder as Star Platinum moved his fingers in and out forcefully, rapidly, and Jotaro pressed his lips to Kakyoin’s ear, biting it gently before running his tongue along the outside.

“Do you want me to let you go?” He murmured. Kakyoin gritted his teeth, trying to keep back a strangled moan. He grabbed Kakyoin by the chin and mashed their lips together once more, pressing back Kakyoin’s tongue and teasing him.

“Of— _nn_ —of course I do.” He managed out, “I can’t…believe I— _ah_ —agreed to this…” He let out a shaky breath as Star Platinum continued to press into him.

“You know what to do.” He muttered, sucking on the junction between his neck and shoulder. Kakyoin shuddered and gritted his teeth, his face flushing.

“Please. Jotaro, _please_.” He moaned, and arched against Star Platinum once more, “I need this. I need _you_.”

Star Platinum’s fingers were out of him and Jotaro had him recalled. Kakyoin fell back on the bed, the belt still secured around his arms. He squirmed slightly, and looked up to Jotaro, who was busy sifting through a drawer. He arched up and summoned Hierophant, his thoughts slightly less hazy, and tried to unhook the belt. Unfortunately, Jotaro had seen and had pressed him squarely back down.

“No.” His fingers were inside Kakyoin briefly, the cool, slick substance pressed inside of him. Jotaro had been frustratingly teasing, even as brief as he was. Another slick sound, followed by a small thud as the bottle was thrown haphazardly somewhere. Kakyoin raised his hips and Jotaro placed a pillow underneath the small of his back.

His hands were on Kakyoin’s knees, spreading his legs as much as he could. He sucked in a breath as he slowly sheathed himself inside Kakyoin, his fingers gripping his legs tightly. Kakyoin let out a low moan, pressing back against Jotaro. His eyes were shut, not nearly as tightly, and he breathed in and out slowly as he tried to get used to the feeling.

Jotaro gripped his legs tightly and moved closer, hoisting one of Kakyoin’s legs over his shoulder as he brought himself out and slammed back inside of him. Kakyoin let out a strained groan, and Jotaro leaned over, pressing his clothed chest to Kakyoin’s bare one. He kissed him, prodding his tongue against his lips until he could run his tongue against Kakyoin’s.

Kakyoin sighed against his lips, hazily summoning Hierophant to be his arms for him. He pulled Jotaro close, tendrils digging into his shirt. Jotaro regained his hold on Kakyoin’s leg as he continued boring into him, adjusting his angle and body slightly, hearing the sound of Kakyoin moaning his name as a success that he had found it. His other hand moved up from Kakyoin’s leg to the back of his head, grasping red hair and smashing their mouths together once more, capturing all of Kakyoin’s groans.

He had arched up against Jotaro and had been using Hierophant to undo the belt while he was distracted. He felt the leather slide off his arms and gave a relieved sigh, his arms instantly wrapping around Jotaro’s neck as tightly as they could. Jotaro opened his eyes in surprise before realizing how little he cared, picking up his pace and slamming into Kakyoin roughly. His hand untangled itself from the back of his head and trailed down his body, stopping briefly to pinch one of his nipples and trace over his abs.

Jotaro grabbed Kakyoin’s cock and jerked as rhythmically with his thrusts as he could. Kakyoin grabbed fistfuls of his hair and brought their lips together again, pushing back Jotaro’s tongue as he attempted to dominate the kiss. He pulled back and ran his tongue down Kakyoin’s neck, sinking his teeth in his neck and leaving marks that would be difficult to hide. He kissed down to his shoulder and bit, leaving teeth marks near the ones Star Platinum had given him earlier.

Kakyoin pushed back with each thrust, and gave a muffled “Harder” to which Jotaro eagerly replied. He moaned as Jotaro pushed inside of him insistently, his hands pulling at Jotaro’s hair. His gasps were getting more broken, his cries getting louder and Jotaro’s grunts getting more continuous. His hand moved quickly over Kakyoin’s cock, his thumb rubbing over the head and the pre-cum oozing out.

His voice had turned into strangled Japanese words surrounded with gasps, whines and moans as Jotaro bore into him faster and faster, his hand moving just as quick. He was erratic as he was quick, and he could barely focus on keeping Kakyoin’s leg up anymore. Kakyoin unwound his arms from around his neck and dug his fingers in the front of his shirt, crushing their lips together.

Jotaro had finished without much warning, breaking off the kiss and biting into his own lip and grunting so he wouldn’t hurt Kakyoin. His lips moved in jerky, quick motions as he came inside of Kakyoin. Kakyoin had finished soon afterward, letting out a straggled moan wrapped in Jotaro’s name as he bucked up, spilling on his own stomach.

Jotaro rested his head on Kakyoin’s chest, and the redhead rested a hand on the back of his head, running his fingers soothingly through his thick hair. He let Kakyoin’s leg drop, leaving them in an exceedingly uncomfortable position before Jotaro removed himself from Kakyoin and laid down on his side next to him. Their breathing was harsh and rapid, though inharmonious, and Jotaro placed a hand on Kakyoin’s chest, running it down until their fingers tangled together.

“Are your arms okay?” He said in-between pants for breath, and Kakyoin nodded.

“A little sore. But I’m okay.” He smiled and turned onto his side, feeling Jotaro’s arm snake its way around Kakyoin’s waist.

Jotaro waited until his breath was back before he spoke again, “That’s good.” He kissed his forehead, “Same as always, then.”

Kakyoin chuckled, “I suppose that’s true.” He flickered his eyes up to Jotaro’s face, “I’m paying you back for that.

Jotaro just shook his head and kissed his forehead again, “Did you want me to help you to the shower?”

“No, I’m content laying right here, even as uncomfortable as I feel. Besides, I have to plan how I’m paying you back for all of this.”

Jotaro rolled his eyes, “You do that. I’m going to sleep.” He kissed the top of his head, “… _Aishiteru_.”

_“Boku mo aishite i masu.”_


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> more star platinum used as a sex toy oh boy. stands are definitely not used to their full potential if you know what i mean. wink wink.

Jotaro awoke with a start as his leg twitched, making him swear and irritating the hell out of him. He tried to keep noise to a minimum, reaching up and rubbing his eyes with his thumb and index finger. He looked over towards his alarm clock, the numbers _7:27_ flashing back at him.

He’d groaned softly, looking down at Kakyoin, who had a death grip around him. His hold on the smaller was snug as well, but Kakyoin had always gripped him hard in his sleep. Jotaro hadn’t minded, but it got rather stifling in the summer.

He shifted slightly, moving more onto his side and pulling Kakyoin closer into his chest, his face resting in his hair. He breathed in, enjoying Kakyoin’s fresh, spring scent. His eyes began to grow heavy once more, arms holding the lithe body against him tightly.

His eyes snapped open when he heard Kakyoin whimper his name. His body tensed up when he felt him grind against him.

_Oh._

“Yes…” He moaned, still asleep. Jotaro inhaled slowly and loudly, gripping Kakyoin tightly.

Kakyoin moaned again, and he gritted his teeth. He shifted, beginning to grow uncomfortable in his increasingly tight pajama pants. Kakyoin continued making quiet moans, grinding against Jotaro. Jotaro gritted his teeth, debating whether he should try to bear with it until Kakyoin stopped, or to try and discreetly give himself release.

Another grind and a particularly loud moan of his name, and Jotaro’s hand was down his pants.

His other hand was snugly grasping onto the back of Kakyoin’s shirt, biting down on his lip as he worked himself harder. It had been a while since he’d done this to himself, as Kakyoin was only all to eager to work him on his own.

“Jotaro…” He moaned again, moving his hips quicker, and Jotaro could feel his erection against his thigh.

_What the hell is he dreaming about…?_

“Mmh…” He slowly woke from unconsciousness, his grinding coming to a halt. Jotaro hadn’t noticed, still gripping him closely and stroking himself.

“Fuck…” He hissed as he rolled his thumb over his head, pre-cum smearing against his finger. He bucked upward, his hand moving faster.

“Jotaro…? What…?”

_Oh. Oh shit. Oh shit oh shit oh shit._

He removed his hand from his pants and flushed in embarrassment, turning his head away from Kakyoin, “Did you just wake up?”

He shifted, “Y-Yeah. I…were you masturbating?”

He paused, trying to decide whether or not to tell the truth; he decided lying would be pointless, “Yeah. You were moaning my name and making these…sounds.”

Kakyoin’s face turned as red as his messy hair, “Oh. Oh god. I…I’m so sorry I just…” He covered his face with one of his hands, “I was having this dream…”

“I assumed that much.” He pulled him closer, trying to ignore his own erection, “Tell me.” He kissed the top of his head.

“It’s terribly embarrassing…” He muttered, burying his face in Jotaro’s chest, “If I was moaning your name, I’m sure you already have a fairly decent idea.”

“I’d still like to know. In case it’s anything I can…duplicate.”

He could feel Kakyoin’s face burning up as he buried his head further in his chest, completely ashamed, “It…all right. I…okay.” He took a deep breath, “I was…sandwiched…between two of you.”

His grip tensed, and his breath hitched, “…Sandwiched between two of me?”

“Yeah. One of you was inside me and another was touching me.” He sighed, “I’ve never had this happen before. The…grinding and moaning. Not the dreams. I have dreams like that frequently.”

“…You’ve had dreams like that before?”

“Ye—oh. I thought I’d told you?” He took a deep breath, “Yeah. I. I have dreams about you frequently.”

Jotaro slid his hand down and grabbed his ass, grinding into him. Kakyoin gasped in surprise, and Jotaro captured his mouth, swallowing his moans as he kneaded his hands in his ass. Kakyoin’s hands grabbed the side of his face and tilted his head, entwining his tongue against Jotaro’s.

“Tell me.” He muttered against Kakyoin’s lips, before kissing him again, running his tongue across his lips, “Am I fucking you?” Another kiss, “Are you fucking me?” He squeezed his ass again, his other hand moving to give Kakyoin’s erect cock firm strokes through his pajama pants.

Kakyoin groaned, bucking into Jotaro’s grip, “T-Typically it’s you. Sometimes you ride me but— _nghh_ —but typically you’re…” He hissed as Jotaro bit his neck, eyes closing in bliss as his tongue ran over the mark.

He placed his lips against his ear, “I’m what, Noriaki?” He bit his earlobe, absent of cherry earrings.

“F-Fuck…ugh, you dick.” He let out a breathy moan as Jotaro stroked him more firmly, “T-Typically you’re…fucking me.”

“How do I usually do it?” He bit Kakyoin’s ear again, focusing on rubbing his thumb against the head of Kakyoin’s cock, “Tell me, Noriaki.”

“You ass— _hnn.”_ He moved to press his lips to Jotaro’s to quiet himself, but Jotaro pushed his thumb down more firmly, a loud cry erupting from him, “I’m on my kn-knees. You’re holding onto my hips and…ngh…my hands are tied behind my back.” He let out a low groan as Jotaro’s hand stroked slowly up his cock, “Or I’m…naked and…spread out on the bed and you’ve got me— _ah_ —you’ve got me handcuffed…”

“Fuck…Noriaki…” His erection strained against his pants, his arousal growing as Kakyoin continued to talk.

“Jotaro, please.” He grinded into his hand, “I want you.”

Jotaro growled low in his throat and turned Kakyoin over onto his other side, his hands moving down the front of his pants as he grinded into Kakyoin’s ass. He used Star Platinum to sift through a nearby drawer, grabbing a small bottle of lube.

Kakyoin pulled his pants down just enough, and arched against Jotaro as he felt a slick finger go inside of him. Another one joined soon after, and he moaned Jotaro’s name quietly, his fingers moving in and out of him quickly.

“I can’t make two of me.” He said, biting into his shoulder, “But I can make do.”

He summoned Star Platinum, his stand’s hands running all over Kakyoin’s torso. Jotaro curled his fingers and pushed them in farther, hearing Kakyoin gasp and push back against him. His stand’s hand was kneading one of his nipples, while the other dropped down to grasp his hard, red cock.

He moaned Jotaro’s name and had his head tilted back, furrowing his eyebrows as Star Platinum bit his neck and Jotaro cupped the side of his face, moving his tongue around Kakyoin’s mouth. He let out a small noise of disapproval as his fingers were removed. Teeth were on his shoulder and Star Platinum’s mouth was on his as he grinded into the stand’s hand.

Jotaro bit down harder on his shoulder hard as he prepared himself, tossing the lube out of the way and wiping his hand on his pants. He wrapped his arm around Kakyoin’s waist as he guided himself inside, letting out a strangled groan as he felt himself surrounded with tight heat.

Jotaro’s hand went to grasp his hip as he began to move, his fingernails leaving deep crescent marks in his pale skin. His stand went to work on biting Kakyoin, marking him in places Jotaro presently couldn’t. Jotaro’s tongue was curling around his ear as Star Platinum worked his cock, pulling on his nipple while he ran his thumb over the head, beads of pre-cum being smeared around his stands thumb and Kakyoin’s cock.

“More…” Kakyoin’s eyes shut tight and he gasped as Jotaro rolled his hips, teeth sinking just below his ear. Star Platinum’s mouth was on his own again, and grasped at the firm muscle, his other hand going to grab the hand on his hip. Jotaro moved his hand, putting it on top of Kakyoin’s and twining their fingers together as best he could.

“Noriaki…” He breathed against his ear, and Kakyoin pushed back against him, moaning unashamedly loud as Jotaro rolled his hips once more. He began thrusting back roughly, his pace needy and quick. His other hand wrapped around his torso, grabbing his other nipple and tweaking it. Kakyoin whined, biting his lip to try and keep himself down.

“Harder…I’m close…” He whispered, grasping tightly against Jotaro’s stand. Star Platinum’s mouth was on his again, and his eyebrow furrowed as he hesitantly kissed back, the stand too hard and cold to be mistaken for human, but he cared little with his tongue in his mouth.

“Noriaki…” He licked the shell of his ear, “Say my name.”

He moaned low in his throat, “Jotaro…” He arched back, his head going back and Star Platinum sinking his teeth into his throat.

“Louder.” He grunted, kissing down his neck.

He gasped, feeling Star Platinum’s hand move faster, “Jotaro…”

He growled, gripping his hand tightly and biting into his neck hard, “Louder. Scream it.”

A particularly hard tug on his cock combined with two simultaneous pinches of his nipples had him writhing, “ _Jotaro…!”_

Jotaro groaned and jerked, moving his hips in and out of Kakyoin quickly as he came inside of him. His mind became muddled, and Star Platinum moved slightly uncontrollably, his movements becoming more hurried and frantic. His teeth left deep marks in his neck as he came, his hand tightly grasping Kakyoin’s.

A roll of Star Platinum’s thumb and Kakyoin gasped and came, his stomach getting the brunt of the mess. He arched against Jotaro as he came, bringing his hand up to his mouth to muffle his moans. Jotaro instantaneously reached up to remove his hand, sucking on his ear as Kakyoin mewled out his name in-between loud, wanton moans.

Jotaro went lax, letting go of Kakyoin’s hand and letting it fall limply to his side. Star Platinum was recalled, and Jotaro removed himself from inside Kakyoin, listening to his harsh breathing. He wrapped his arms around his waist and torso, bringing him flush against him as they both tried to get their breathing to normal.

“Mmh…” Kakyoin panted and inhaled sharply, turning himself over. Jotaro instinctively wrapped his arms around him, pulling him close to his chest. Kakyoin’s hands went to run against his bare chest, letting out a small sigh in-between his pants for air.

“Do you want to shower?” He murmured against Kakyoin’s hair. Kakyoin shook his head, tilting his head up and bringing his hands to the sides of Jotaro’s face, leaning him down and kissing him.

“I’m too tired. Unless you’re willing to carry me?”

Jotaro took it as a challenge, briefly removing himself to sit up in the bed and stand up. He leaned down and placed one arm underneath Kakyoin’s back, the other under his knees. Kakyoin smiled, wrapping his arms around Jotaro’s neck.

“Let me know next time you have another one of those dreams.” He said, nuzzling the top of his head, “I’d be happy to help you relive them.” He used Star Platinum to open the door, kicking it closed once he was inside.

Kakyoin made no move to let himself down, kissing Jotaro’s jaw, “I’ll be sure to let you know.” He looked at him coyly, a look of innocence on his face, “I have had a dream involving a shower…but I don’t know how interested you are in that…”

Jotaro swooped down and kissed him, walking backwards to the shower, stepping in, and pulling the curtain closed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh myg od i kept myself up writing this hAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY HERE'S PORN

“Quiet down.” Jotaro hissed, flicking his tongue against the inner shell of his ear. Kakyoin bit his lip to stifle a moan, grinding upwards and into Jotaro. 

“I'm _trying._ You just love seeing me like this, you ass.” He shudders as Jotaro moves to bite his neck, high above where his collar would be able to hide it. His hands were working on pulling down Kakyoin's gym shorts, while Kakyoin was busy trying to get Jotaro's shirt off.

“Everybody is going to be wondering where we went.” Jotaro said, not letting up on grinding against Kakyoin. Kakyoin pushed him back just long enough to pull his shirt off, running his hands down Jotaro's bare chest. 

“You were the one who pulled me in here when nobody was looking.” He said, biting down on Jotaro's lip to punctuate the point. 

He clicked his tongue before pulling off Kakyoin's shirt and moving down, hands moving into his hair and pulling. He gasped, squirming against Jotaro as he took one of his nipples in his mouth, kneading it between his lips. He moved his hand to pull down Kakyoin's boxers, tugging on his cock. He concentrated on rubbing the head, his thumb lolling over it languidly before gently pumping it. 

He bit his way down Kakyoin's stomach, stopping to outline his abs before biting the inside of his thigh. Kakyoin growled and pulled on his hair harder, and Jotaro grunted, looking up at him irritatedly. He pointedly ignored his erection, instead continuing to bite around his thighs and stomach while pulling out a small bottle from his pocket. 

Kakyoin tugged at his hair and threw back his head in irritation, “Come on— _nnnnn.”_ Two slick fingers were probing against him before slowly going inside of him. He swore in Japanese before breathing out Jotaro's name in a low whine. 

“Beg.” 

“You _jackass.”_ His teeth sunk into the inside of his bottom lip in an attempt to suppress a long, high-pitched moan as Jotaro moved his fingers inside deeper, more insistently. His legs trembled, and he brought one of his hands up to muffle himself. 

“ _Beg.”_ He said firmly, and Kakyoin bit his thumb as Jotaro slowly moved his fingers in and out. 

He took his hand off of his mouth and steadied his breathing, “Please. Jotaro, _please.”_ He flushed red, sounding much more needy and desperate than he intended to.

His fingers moved at a more rapid pace as he made his way back up Kakyoin's body, tongue dragging across his pale skin. Kakyoin grabbed Jotaro's bicep as he sucked on his neck, marking him in easy-to-see spots. 

“Please what?” He said, before latching back onto his neck and claiming him. Kakyoin sighed, irritated, before biting back a cry.

“Fuck me. Jotaro, _fuck me.”_ He pulled Jotaro's head up and pressed their lips together, tongues pushing against each other in a fight for control.

Jotaro grunted as Kakyoin ran his hands down his chest, pinching one of his nipples. He smirked into the kiss as he managed to push Jotaro's tongue back and dominate him, before his eyes shut tight and he let out a cry when his fingers twisted and curled inside of him. Jotaro pushed back against him and took back dominance, rolling his hips against his groin as he did so. 

“How desperate are you?” He muttered against his lips, and Kakyoin shivered, his hand going down to rub Jotaro's erection.

He placed his lips close to Jotaro's ear, his teeth nibbling on his earlobe, “Very.” He put on his best innocent charade, wrapping his arms around Jotaro's neck and looking at him with large, green eyes, “I _need_ you inside of me, Jotaro. I need you to make me _tremble.”_

He grabbed Kakyoin's jaw and crushed their lips together, removing his fingers and wiping them on his gym uniform. He let out a small groan as Kakyoin began wrapping his legs around his waist, his heels pushing down his shorts. Jotaro fumbled, pulling out the small bottle and placing it in Kakyoin's hands. 

The redhead squirted a fair amount on his palm before hesitating, “No condom?” 

“I wasn't _that_ prepared.” He said, letting out a long breath, “Besides, I want to see you _squirm_ the rest of the day.” 

“ _You_ —.” He let out a muffled, disapproved sound as Jotaro pressed his lips against his own, muffling his protests. Kakyoin removed his hands and wiped them on Jotaro's back, ensnaring his arms around his neck. 

Jotaro smirked and lifted up one of his thighs a bit higher, biting down on Kakyoin's shoulder as he made his way inside of him. He let out short grunts, holding the back of Kakyoin's head and pulling him closer. He squeezed his thigh, pressing gentle kisses up his neck towards his mouth, taking his lips in a gentle and more tender way.

“Let me know when you're ready.” It was a low murmur that sent a shiver down Kakyoin's spine. He wrapped his arms more snugly around his neck and pulled him closer, their foreheads touching. Jotaro tilted his head slightly and pressed their lips together again, languid and gently, his fingers rubbing in soothing circles in the back of his head. 

“...closer...” He said, letting out a small cry as he moved into Jotaro more, their chests touching. Jotaro inhaled sharply through his nose, his hand fisting in the back of his hair. Kakyoin pressed a small kiss to his jaw, still trying to adjust. 

He pressed his forehead against Kakyoin's shoulder, trying to hold out as best as he could, but the tight warmth was getting to be too much to bear. He bit down on his shoulder shallowly, before kissing slowly up to his ear. Kakyoin tilted his head slightly, letting Jotaro suck on unmarred parts of his neck. He took the opportunity to claim him, before moving his lips right next to his ear.

“ _Fuck_...” Jotaro ran his tongue around his ear, flicking it against the inner shell, “You feel incredible.” 

Kakyoin kissed him gently, unhooking one of his arms from around Jotaro's neck and reaching for the hand on the back of his head, intertwining their fingers together, “Say it, and you can move.” 

Jotaro growled, his fingernails digging into Kakyoin's thigh, “But you already _know.”_

He moved his other arm from around Jotaro's neck to cup his face, smiling at him with a hint of exasperation, “It makes me happy when you say it.” He said softly, his smile growing slightly wider as Jotaro tilted his head to kiss his hand. 

Kakyoin moved his hand back around Jotaro's neck as Jotaro began to move forward, pressing his lips against Kakyoin's lovingly, “I love you, Noriaki.” It was low and sensual, and Kakyoin squeezed on his hand tighter, Jotaro bringing up their linked hands against the wall behind them.

“I love you too, Jotaro.” He smiled, “Now make me scream your name.” 

He caught Kakyoin's lips in a possessive heat, coming out of him before slamming back in. Kakyoin arched against the wall, freeing his hand from Jotaro's and grasping the sides of his face, pulling him forward and crushing their lips together. His arms wrapped around Jotaro's next, their bodies so close that no air could pass between them.

“Noriaki...” He breathed against him, before breaking out in a string of Japanese swears. He wrapped his arm around Kakyoin's back, the redhead's face pressed into Jotaro's shoulder, his eyes squeezed shut as Jotaro continued to bore into him. 

“Jotaro....” He bit down on Jotaro's shoulder to muffle his moans, “...more...Jotaro...” Kakyoin wrapped himself tighter around Jotaro, breathing hot against his ear. Both of Jotaro's hands moved down to cup his ass, thrusting inside of him at a needy and rough pace. 

Kakyoin arched against him and barely managed to bite down on his lip to muffle a cry, his slim arms shaking. He breathed Jotaro's name out like a whisper against his ear, leaning back his head and showing his neck, with Jotaro immediately latching on. 

“ _Everybody_...is going to know...who you belong to.” Jotaro growled out, leaving another large, red mark in his stead. Kakyoin chuckled between moans, pushing back against Jotaro and delighting in hearing him swear.

“Good. Then maybe those girls will— _nn_ —know I don't share.” Jotaro smirked, leaning in to kiss him, pushing his tongue back and tasting cherries and mochi. 

He rolled his hips and Kakyoin cried out an embarrassingly loud and needy moan, and Jotaro cared so little that somebody probably heard. He rolled his hips again, going in harder, and Kakyoin sunk his teeth into his neck, his fingernails digging into Jotaro's back.

“Touch me...Jotaro...” His hand flew up to grasp Kakyoin's cock and jerked, and the redhead writhed into him, panting his name in his ear. 

He pulled back slightly from Kakyoin, watching as he arched against the wall as he continued to thrust into him, his hand grasping his cock tightly and tugging. His face was flushed red up to his ears, mimicking the color of his hair, and his muscles twitched each time Jotaro hit inside of him just right. He was biting the bottom of his lip to keep quiet, his eyes squeezed shut. He was practically mewling, something he only did when he was completely overcome with pleasure.

He opened his eyes slightly, staring straight into Jotaro's eyes, “Jotaro...I'm— _mmh_...” 

It was the hottest thing Jotaro had ever seen. 

He pulled him almost protectively close, his lips right up against his ear. He wanted to savor this for just a while longer, feeling Kakyoin cling to him desperately as he fucked him. His hand was in the back of his hair, tugging at the silky red hair. He was as close as Kakyoin, feeling a heat in the pit of his stomach. 

He bit Kakyoin's ear and reveled in hearing him gasp and cry out his name, his orgasm coming soon afterward. Jotaro swore in loud English, feeling Kakyoin tighten around him. He climaxed inside of him, normally rhythmic thrusts turning jerky and uneven, possessively capturing Kakyoin's mouth as he came.

Kakyoin went lax, one of his legs falling off of Jotaro's waist and wobbling as it tried to hold him up. His other leg dropped, and so did he, nearly, before Jotaro caught him and pulled him into his chest, having little trouble holding both of their weight. He switched their positions and leaned up against the wall, his arms going under Kakyoin's back and knees to pick him up. He slid down the wall, exhausted, lazily moving his hand to link fingers with Kakyoin. 

“...we're skipping the rest of the day...” He murmured, wrinkling his nose as he came down from his high, realizing how sweaty and tacky his skin was, not to mention the mess inside of him. 

“I'm not against that,” He said, before kissing the top of his head, “but how are we going to get our regular clothes?” 

“You can _stop time.”_ He said, staring at Jotaro with a straight expression. 

Jotaro stared back at him, unimpressed, “For about five seconds.” 

“Run fast then. This was your idea.” 

He sighed, “...At least let me stay like this for a little longer.” 

Kakyoin chuckled, and pressed a small kiss to his jaw, “All right.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> phone sexxxxxx this was a request on my tumblargh feel free to request fics from me i would seriously love some requestsss

He had just stepped out of the shower and about to put a pot of coffee on when the phone rings. He wrapped the towel he was using to dry his hair around his neck, casually walking towards the phone.

“ _Moshi moshi?"_

“Hey. It’s me.”

Kakyoin can’t help himself, and he smiles brightly, “Jotaro…It’s great to hear you. I just got out of the shower, you caught me at a good time.”

His voice was muffled and sounded different over the phone, but it was good to hear from him, nonetheless, “Glad I caught you. Still can’t get used to the timezone difference. What time is it there?”

“Ah, it’s…” He turned his head briefly, “Ten. No classes today, it felt nice to sleep in.”

“Ten? It’s 20—eight pm over here. I just got back from dinner.” He heard Jotaro sigh as he went to sit down in a nearby chair, “…Florida is hell. It’s April and the humidity is ridiculous.”

“Gives you a good reason to go around shirtless, then?” He said teasingly, and Jotaro let out a “tch” sound.

“No. Thought the girls back home were annoying. Here it’s…” He sighed, “What about you?”

“I’m okay. Things have been quiet, mostly.” He paused, the silence hanging in the air, “…It’s strange without you here.”

Jotaro went quiet for a short time, before speaking up once more, “…Yeah. It’s…” He let out a short, irritated breath, “…Yeah.”

They both stayed quiet, Kakyoin closing his eyes and letting out a deep sigh while Jotaro did the same. Kakyoin stared at his hands, trying to keep his feelings reined in. It had worked for a few minutes, until the silence because so uncomfortable and longing that he had to speak up.

“I miss you, Jotaro.” He murmured bluntly, barely loud enough for Jotaro to hear through the receiver, smiling despite himself, “It can get quite…lonely without you.”

Jotaro let out a short, low, humming sound, “…I miss you too.” He stayed quiet, trying to collect his thoughts, “Wish you had come to the states with me.”

“I know. I think about it sometimes but…my parents are…”

“Yeah. Yeah I know.” He shifted, the noise loud enough for Kakyoin to hear. He grumbled a little, and Kakyoin raised his eyebrow at Jotaro’s apparent restlessness.

“Jotaro? Is something wrong?”

“Have you been seeing anyone?”

Kakyoin was taken aback slightly, his jaw dropped despite Jotaro not being able to see it, “What? No…? Why would you think I would?” He felt his heart drop to the pit of his stomach, “Do you…do you not want to be together anymore?”

Jotaro sighed, “That’s…that’s not it at all. Of course I…” He let out a slow, exasperated sigh, “I thought you might be happier if you could be with somebody who’s in the same continent as you.” He heard Jotaro adjust the phone receiver, “I don’t want you to be miserable waiting for me when you could be with somebody who makes you happy.”

He chuckled quietly, “You dumbass.” He was smiling and shaking his head, “I’m not going to leave you just because you’re in America.” His smile turned tender, “I love you, Jotaro. There’s nobody who could make me happier.”

There was a long silence, dead air resonating in Kakyoin’s eardrums. He crossed his still-bare legs and waited, his fingers tapping against the phone receiver. He stared around the room as he waited for Jotaro to stop being emotionally stunted for five seconds.

Finally, a gruff voice spoke up, “…love you too, Noriaki.”

He laughed, being able to feel Jotaro roll his eyes through the phone. He brought his other hand up to cover his mouth, but it did little to hold back his snickers. It took him quite a few minutes before he finally calmed down, Jotaro unimpressed on the other side of the phone.

“You’re…” He laughed again, before managing to stifle it, “I wouldn’t leave you. I doubt I’d be able to find somebody else like you.” He smiled, resting his hand on his knuckles, “Or with somebody with as good a mouth as yours.”

Jotaro snorted, “That’s all I’m good for? Kissing you and sucking your dick?”

Kakyoin hummed, “You have nice…hands as well. They’re so large and firm.” He smiled widely, biting his bottom lip.

Jotaro took a deep breath, “…You’ve been wanting to try this.”

“Mmhmm…” He said coyly, uncrossing his legs, “You’ll be forced to talk this way.”

“…could just hang up.”

Kakyoin remained unfazed, “But wouldn’t you rather I be here describing the ways I’d like you to bend me over? You’re as aroused as I am, and if you hang up, you’ll be leaving yourself as high and dry as you plan to leave me.”

He smirked as he heard Jotaro inhale sharply, “…fine.” He heard shifting once more, and unzipping, then a sigh of relief.

“Must feel better to be out of your pants.” He said, his hand trailing down to his bare thigh, fingers beginning to lightly run over the head of his cock.

“Mmh…” He said, and he grunted, “…you’re a god damn tease…”

Kakyoin let out a breathy chuckle, letting out a low moan as his fingers ran up his cock, “I know…”

Jotaro’s breath hitched, “…wanna touch you…run my hands all over your body…”

Kakyoin’s breath hitched, and his hand wrapped more firmly around his cock, beginning to slowly stroke it, “Where…?”

He groaned, letting out a few swears, “Fuck… _everywhere.”_ His breathing was beginning to get uneven, “Want to feel you against me…”

Kakyoin let out a low moan, his hand grasping the phone tighter, “I want to feel your hands on me…grabbing my hair…want you pulling me tight against you…”

Jotaro grunted and Kakyoin heard more shifting before he spoke again, “Spread your legs…” It was a low command, and Kakyoin obeyed wordlessly, his hand wrapped tightly around his cock as he jerked, spreading his legs wider.

“Jotaro…” He moaned, his eyes shut tight as he listened to the hasty breathing on the other end of the line, “Need you…”

Jotaro bit back a groan, Kakyoin’s name coming out in a low moan, “Tell me…”

Kakyoin let out a low whine, biting his lip in the middle of it to stifle himself, “Crawl on top of you and ride you…bent over a table…against a wall clinging to you… _anything_ …”

“Ngh…want to mark you…show you’re mine…” He swallowed before gasping for air again, Kakyoin’s name coming out in a low growl.

“Feeling you inside of me…pounding and… _Jotaro_ …making me yours…” He groaned, his thumb circling around the head of his cock, “Need you…need you so much…”

“Fuck…Noriaki… _fuck_ …” He heard shifting again, “Fingers…use… _fuck_ …”

“Mhm…” He angled the phone between his ear and shoulder, shoving two fingers in his mouth and sucking on them, any bottles he had too far away for him to grab.

He let out a needy moan wrapped in Jotaro’s name as he slowly pushed two fingers inside of himself, his hand briefly slowing down on his tugs. He bit his lip, proving fruitless as he let out a cry of pleasure.

“Imagine me…wanna be inside of you…” He pants, Kakyoin’s name on his lip every few breaths, “Noriaki…want to make you scream…”

He nearly dropped the phone, his fingers and hand moving at an even, steady pace. He did what he could to muffle himself, but Jotaro’s words and his own touches were making it difficult to stay quiet. A curl of his fingers and he let out a loud moan, having to focus to keep the phone next to his mouth. His eyebrow furrowed as he moved his hands faster, murmuring Jotaro’s name with each breath.

“’M close…” He managed out, fingers hitting perfectly, his hand pumping vigorously. Jotaro grunted on the other end of the line, his breathing getting shallow and rushed.

“…need you…Noriaki…”

“Jotaro…” He whispered, swallowing audibly, “…want you…so bad…”

“Close…” Another grunt, and then a loud moan, “…love you…”

Kakyoin cried out Jotaro’s name and bucked up, pressing against the phone tightly as he climaxed. He let out soft groans, hearing Jotaro swear loudly and moan Kakyoin’s name before letting out a strangled groan.

He removed his fingers from inside of himself, languidly bringing up the towel from around his neck to lazily clean himself off before slumping over on the table in front of him. He closed his eyes and listened as Jotaro gasped for air, quietly saying Kakyoin’s name every other breath.

“ _Daijoubu des_...?” He said quietly, his hand moving to angle the phone better. He heard Jotaro begin to say something before he started to breath heavily again.

“Gimme a sec…” He was still out of breath, and Kakyoin heard him more shifting before Jotaro finally spoke again, “’M all right…”

“Mmh.” Kakyoin ran a hand through his hair, “…I just got out of the shower. I’m going to have to take another one.” There was a short silence until Kakyoin spoke once more, “I love you too.”

“Wh—oh. Yeah.” He sighed, his breathing having turned to slow, deep inhales and exhales, “Coming back during the summer…we’ll never be off each other.”

“We were always on each other in the first place.” Kakyoin chuckled, letting the towel he had in his lap drop to the floor, “…I’ll wait for you.”

“I know. This is just…difficult.”

Kakyoin smiled humorlessly, “It is. But you don’t have to worry about me leaving you or going to see other people. I’ll stay by your side.”

“…Thank you.”


End file.
